Toroko Warriors
Toroko Warriors is a 2016 video game developed by Goddess Studios for The V² system, published by TimeStrike on Christmas day. The game is outright a tribute to Toroko, the prime inspiration for Goddess Studios' games, featuring only their characters in the real world, where they brawl it out in 3D arenas and make use of their powers and surroundings to become the ultimate victor in battle. The game, while featuring original elements of its own, uses some ideas from the King of Fighters series. Toroko Warriors always comes packaged with five separate V² controllers that each have a brand-new screen in the center, allowing for easy local multiplayer access and the proper usage of Plato. The scroll wheel is tweaked so it can work with it. Modes Brawl The main mode of the game whereas two to sixteen fighters battle each other. After selecting the characters and battle arena (and optionally settings), the players battle it out until the last player (or team) standing wins. If teams are enabled, up to eight teams can be created. These are the default settings -- players can also have indefinite health and try to strike as many hits as possible in order to gain the highest score under a time limit. Once the time limit expires, the player with the most points wins. In settings, one can enable or disable items overall, or do so manually for each individual item. King of the Hill The next mode is King of the Hill, featuring a building that teleports around the arena frequently, disappearing every twenty seconds (this can be customized). Once a player gets inside the building, they begin to rack up points, but are forced out when the tower teleports or if another player pushes them out of it just from getting inside the building. Destroying the tower kills the person inside, removing them from the game, but the tower would automatically rebuild and continuously teleport around again. Players cannot be harmed if outside the tower, only inside the building is when it is fair game. Capture the Flag Just like how you would imagine it, really. A group of eight or sixteen players is divided into two equal portions, and the objective is to steal the other team's flag while also trying not to lose all health. The player must either stealthily run into the other team's hideout and snatch up their flag, or stay behind and guard their flag and prevent anyone from taking it. The team that successfully snatches their opponent's flag and has their runner make it back to their side alive is the winner. Shall someone be running away with a flag and be caught, they instantly lose all their health and are prevented from playing for the rest of the round. Race In this mode, eight individual points are set up on a map, and the player must beat the others to touching them all in order. The points can be set up three different ways, each one boasting their own time records to beat. Upon beating a record, the game saves the player's replay. However if the player's time just beats at least the fifth highest time, it will be recorded into the top five times of the course. Exceptional times on a course enables a staff ghost for the player to race, which is very difficult to beat. Gameplay Toroko Warriors has a strong focus on team combat, each battle placing eight to sixteen combatants on a 3D arena and having them engage in battle. The objective is to drain the health bars of opponents in order to defeat them, utilizing combos and special attacks to aid yourself in winning and also make use of the environments for either offensive or defensive purposes. Players have two basic attack buttons which are used to pull off lots of different moves, a special attack button to unleash their FINALE attack, and the remaining button is used to jump. Other buttons allow the player to taunt or roll away from opponents' attacks. The player has a power gauge at the bottom of their field of vision which charges as the player takes or blocks attacks, and a special gauge that fills with each successfully landed attack, especially charging up from tons of combos. Both can be filled simultaneously by holding both the shoulder buttons at the same time, but each can be charged individually with the separate shoulder keys. Filling the power gauge completely strengthens the player's powers, draining the bar down, but filling the special gauge allows the fighter to use their FINALE attack, which is a very strong move that can deal tons of damage to one or more fighters. Each arena that the players fight in is rather small in size, but often more than not it will contain a few places to take shelter or hide from foes, allowing for more strategy based gameplay. To prevent battles from dragging on for too long, there are virtual maps that the players can access to figure out where their foes are hiding, so players should all keep on guard and find moments to go on the offensive. There is an advantage to resting; certain hiding spots auto-heal the player and slowly boost their gauges, so when the opportunity comes and if there's enough time to rest before battling again, the player should boost themselves up. Rachel Harel is the announcer for the matches, she broadcasts the match's progress every minute and announces the falls or critical situations of players. She declares the winner at a match's end. Sometimes, the announcer will be Athena Hawkins or Cura, unless either are on the battlefield (the former as part of someone else's gameplay). Characters Playable There are a total of thirty playable characters in the game overall, with six of them being downloadable content. Each character has their own unique playstyle to give more fresh looks to them. Some characters even gain moves they haven't had before so to extend their capabilities on the battlefield. Default Unlockable DLC Assists Assist characters can be found scattered throughout the arenas of Toroko Warriors. Usually only one or two can be found hanging around, and they're often in secret or hidden spots, although sometimes they're just out in the open. The assist character will side with their recruiter around for twenty seconds before disappearing, attacking opponents. Pokémon Bosses There are eight bosses to be faced in Toroko Warriors. All of them, except the Threat, choose random battlefields to participate on. Vindozz can only be approached if all previous bosses have been defeated once before. After Vindozz's defeat, all the other bosses must be faced again before fighting her again. Each is basically a "super saiyan fighter" and take many more hits than most players in the game. Arenas All battlefields are places you can find somewhere on Earth, from cities to specific landmarks to custom-locations based on real Earth settings or alternative timelines and whatnot. These arenas are often very large in size and have a variety of gimmicks that separate them apart from one another. The large amount of battlefields is supposed to somewhat compensate for the small fighting roster. Trivia *Toroko Warriors was originally going to just be an enhanced chess game featuring Toroko and TimeStrike's characters, but the concept was deemed "risky to execute". *According to director Athena Hawkins, the game has a lot of similarities to Team Fortress 2, featuring similar set-up with classes, worlds and overall gameplay. There is a reason for this, Hawkins explains that "I chose the base concept and ideas of Team Fortress 2 because Helena doesn't really care about it, so it allowed me to make something that felt new to her while also attracting veteran players from similar games, like, oh I dunno, Overwatch." Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Everything from Snicks Category:.snickedge's Projects Category:Toroko Warriors